Affection and Arousal
by ProvocationIncluded
Summary: One shots focused on Jane and Maura's romantic/sexual connection. The chapters will vary in theme, but all will be MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a day in the life of Jane and Maura. Obviously, I don't own them._

 _THANK YOU to the person who let me know my file was corrupted. I'm sorry to everyone for the confusion. Hopefully this is okay now :)_

With her eyes still closed, Maura can tell that it's around 7am. The routine early morning alertness and feeling that it's time to get ready for work has a tendency to ruin Saturday mornings, no matter how tired she is.

The body behind her is barely touching her at all-simply a hand gripping the waistband of her panties. Typically, this is how they find themselves in the morning; it didn't matter if they went to bed completely entwined, somehow they returned to this sloppy embrace—as if their bodies needed to be separate, but still connected. Maura smiles to herself at the familiarity of the moment.

The night before they had both fallen asleep super early, after a tiring week, complete with long hours and an extremely mind consuming workload. Pointing and flexing her feet, Maura's body remembers the toll the week had taken on her. While she desperately wants to go back to sleep, Maura's mind immediately begins to comb through the obligations waiting for her. Thinking, thinking and thinking, she realizes she does not have one thing to do that is pressing or cannot be put off for another day. A long exhale rushes from her lungs and she snuggles her head deeper into the pillow.

As she shuts her sleepy eyes, the fingers just centimeters below her waistband, slide down, just slightly. The movement is clearly not conscious, but results in the backs of Jane's fingertips tickling the smooth skin of Maura's ass crack.

Her eyes open as warmth moves between Maura's legs and her eyes roll back slightly. She ignores the incredible feeling and closes her eyes again. Her mind shuts off and her body relaxes, as sleep begins to creep in again. Seconds before her mind turns off, that hand pushes deeper into her panties, grazing an even more sensitive patch of skin. Again, the movement is completely unintentional, but Maura's body responds as it always does to Jane, and wetness gathers with unbelievable quickness.

She opens her eyes to see its only 7:09. How can she roll over and demand that Jane finish what she unintentionally started? Could she finish herself with Jane lying next to her? Maybe she could get up and go to the guest room for a few moments, relieving the ache. The bed is so cozy, though, and she really doesn't want to leave Jane.

She knows it's a battle she isn't going to win, so she decides maybe she should slide a few inches over to cut off the contact-that way she can collect herself and be a normal person who sleeps past 7:15 on a Saturday morning, without demanding several orgasms from her girlfriend. So she does just that: she scoots forward, closer to the edge of the mattress.

The hand doesn't follow, but a small grunt does protest the action. Maura giggles and cranes her neck to look back at Jane. What she sees steals the giggle from her throat and allies with the throbbing between her legs. Jane is on her back with one arm over her head and one outstretched from holding onto Maura. The sheer white tank top she's wearing she gathered just above her belly button and twisted a bit to the side—allowing the edge of one nipple to peak out in the most inviting way. Maura's eyes trail meticulously over every inch of the woman lying next to her. It always amazes her how well she knows Jane's body, but how excited she gets every single time she looks at it.

Jane's face while she's sleeping is one of Maura's favorite things about Jane. It's one of the only times she looks truly relaxed and without pretense. Her mouth is open just a bit, and Maura always feels the urge to kiss it as delicately as possible.

For a torturous eight minutes, Maura resists. Talks herself in and out waking Jane and finally decides she'll alleviate something by even just cuddling Jane. Quietly, she inches over and moves Jane's arm so she can lie into her. Maura sighs softly as she cozies into Jane's warm body.

After a few minutes of lying awake in Jane's embrace, Maura becomes overly aware of how still she has to remain, and naturally needs to squirm just a bit. Unfortunately, her movement lacks the gentility required, and she causes Jane to stir and pull Maura closer into her. With her plan unraveling, Maura gives in and rubs her nose against Jane's neck.

The soft skin combined with Jane's invigorating scent collapses Maura's restrain, and she's suddenly willing to face the consequences of waking Jane, if it means she can touch Jane or can have Jane touch her. She opens her mouth and kisses Jane's neck-her tongue, pushing against the silky skin there. Jane doesn't move. As she continues her kissing, she swiftly moves her hand to the skin just above the top of Jane's panties, before slowly pushing it into them.

A sleepy voice cuts through Maura's anticipation. "Mmmmm...Maura." Jane's hips rise lazily off the bed as Maura moves up and down through her drenched folds.

Her movements are slow, but with purpose, and Jane continues to move with them-still not opening her eyes. "Mmmm...baby." Jane's voice is stronger now, more alert. The early morning hoarseness sends a chill through Maura and strengthens her need. As Maura lifts her head to look up at Jane, her mouth is caught by Jane's. They kiss slowly for a few moments before Jane breaks to kiss.

"Someone woke up frisky."

Tugging at Jane's lip, Maura hums in agreement. "I can't resist you half naked." Jane smiles back at Maura, but Maura has already moved onto removing Jane's wet panties. After tossing them aside, she crawls back up Jane's body, pauses at Jane's core, and licks up her slit softly, moaning as she laps up Jane's arousal. Her hands push down on Jane's hips.

An eager hand catches the top of Maura's arm. "Come up here, Maura."

Growling in protest, Maura allows herself to be pulled up and into a deep, passionate kiss. Their kissing grows in intensity, and Maura snakes a hand between them. Confidently, she moves up and down Jane's furrow-spreading the copious moisture.

She passes over Jane's opening a few times, teasing Jane's body into wanting to be filled. "God, Maura. Did you wake me up just to tease me?"

While Maura is tempted to sassily affirm and continue her ministrations, she did wake Jane up at 7am on a Saturday, so she really shouldn't play with her too much. Instead, she slides down Jane's body a bit, and licks a hard nipple, as she pushes into Jane's heat. She goes back and forth between Jane's perky breasts-licking, sucking, biting, and continues pumping in and out of her. Twisting and scissoring her fingers, she's surprised to feel that Jane's body already feels so close to release.

Her eyes lift to Jane, who has her head thrown back and her arms outstretched, hands pulling at the sheets. Involuntarily, her body is rolling with Maura's movement. She senses Maura's eyes, and glances forward.

"You're so close." Maura then closes her mouth over Jane's and they kiss roughly for a few moments until Jane pushes Maura back into a sitting position. Jane is wet and pulsating, and her body feels so heavy with need, but still, something is holding her back.

"Take this off, please." She tugs roughly at the hem of Maura's shirt, wanting so badly to see more of Maura. Unwilling to disconnect from Jane, Maura pulls her shirt up above her breasts and leaves it gathered there.

"Is that good?"

Jane's body tightens further, as she gulps and responds, "Yeeessss." She then cups one of Maura's breasts, biting her lip and hissing. She gives the pert breast a soft slap before kneading it roughly, and then moving her eyes to between Maura's legs. Maura's positive she's soaking through her panties, and groans as she watches Jane stare desirously at her center. She knows what Jane wants, but waits for her request.

"Maura, can you...mmmm..." Jane's entire body rolls—still fighting itself. "Can you…"

"Of course." For some reason Jane always feels bad asking this of Maura, but the truth is, it turns Maura on to no end, and makes her quiver with arousal.

Before Maura can move, Jane grabs Maura between her legs-the dampness there making Jane moan as she just holds Maura in her hand for a few seconds. "Baby. You're so wet." She then rubs firmly, causing Maura to move along with her, while continuing her own motions.

"You have no idea, Jane." Maura smirks as she pinches and twists Jane's nipples. "You make me sooo hot, Jane."

Jane can't wait. She needs to see more. "Let me see."

"Mmmmm." Maura sits up on her knees and pulls her panties to the side, exposing her bare sex-Pink and swollen for Jane. The cool air against Maura's warm wetness inches her further along, and she chokes out, "is that good, baby?" Jane nods slowly, but assuredly, as she peers at Maura's exposed flesh. Maura is visibly wet and a strong jolt rushes to Jane's core.

When Jane's fingers glide through Maura's arousal, Maura's efforts increase, and she pushes further into Jane. "You feel so good around my fingers, Jane." Deeper thrusts and curled fingers cause Jane's body to stiffen-her muscles flexing, as she clamps down on Maura.

Out of breath, Jane whimpers, "You feel so fucking good, Maura."

Jane's eyes dart back and forth between Maura's sex and Maura's breasts, which are bouncing with every movement. She brings her other hand to one of Maura's breasts. Roughly, she squeezes and twists. "I love your tits so much."

"And..." she uses her fingers to spread Maura's lips, allowing Maura's erect clit to peek out a little more.

"I could watch your pussy all day long." She rubs the throbbing nub-tight circles. Again and again.

Maura manages to breathe out, "Mmmm. Jane. Mmmmm. I'm going to cum. I can't hold it."

"Don't hold it then. Cum for me." One of Jane's hands grabs Maura by the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her. Their mouths move against each other-breathy, wet, desperate kisses. Wanting to make Maura scream, Jane fills Maura's tight channel with two long fingers. Already so close, Maura propels over the edge, yelping and squirming, as her body is electrified.

"Oh yes, Jane. God. I'm cumming. Uhhh. Yessss." Maura's entire body jerks up and arches back, locking around Jane's fingers. Her movements inside of Jane still as she rides her orgasm out.

As she comes down, she massages inside of Jane, and smiles lasciviously. "I really want to make you cum."

She assuredly begins to pick or the pace of her movements. Jane stays inside of her, reveling in the residual contractions. When their eyes meet, Maura curls her fingers slightly as she presses the heel of her hand harder against Jane's pussy.

Jane is so gorgeous like this—slightly out of control and allowing herself to feel sexy and beautiful. Later, when Maura's mind will inevitably flashback to this moment, she'll find herself audibly moaning. Maura bites her lip and her eyes involuntarily roll back, as she begins to rock against Jane's hand and pushes deeper inside of Jane.

"Mmmmm. I love fucking you so much…I'm so close again, but I want you to cum with me."

"I still can't. I'm sorry." Jane pauses her movement. "Turn around for me?"

"Yes." Maura answers immediately without absolute certainty and eagerness. She slows her movements inside of Jane, gently withdraws, and then reaches for the nightstand. As she bends over Jane, Jane can't help but take one of Maura's nipples in her mouth. So lost in the moment, Jane doesn't realize how hard she sucks at the excited bud. "Mmmmmm. Baby!"

"I regret nothing."

Maura giggles, hands Jane one of the dildos from the nightstand, fully removes her shirt, and then turns around on top of Jane.

When Maura settles in on top of Jane, Jane can't help but stare in silence for a few seconds. Maura's panties are still on, pulled to the side—a damp patch where they're gathered. "Don't do anything yet. Just let me…"

The sentence goes unfinished, as Maura responds, "Mmm. Go ahead. Take your time." Maura knows this turns Jane, and is happy to comply because she is equally aroused.

Jane returns Maura's panties to their proper position and kneads her cheeks over the fabric. Heavy breathing echoes in the room, as Jane grabs the band of Maura's panties and slowly drags them down, exposing Maura, inch by inch.

Maura pushes herself up and helps Jane remove the panties fully, before returning to all fours, completely on display for Jane. She arches her back a bit more, her ass up and open.

"God, Maura. I'm so lucky."

Her soaking pussy is swollen and clenching as Jane just stares and blows on it—causing Maura to tremble at the sensation. Jane runs her hands from the middle of Maura's back to her ass cheeks, which she palms and spreads. Taking Maura's like this—so entirely—drives Jane wild. She holds Maura open and watches Maura's leg and ass muscles jump in reaction. Jane's need is mounting, but she wants a few more moments to fully take this in. Her thumb moves to Maura's pussy opening and dips in. Maura whimpers, but tries to hold still. With both thumbs, Jane lightly massages around Maura's opening.

"Does this feel good, baby?"

For a few seconds, Maura is completely unable to speak. Even when she does answer, it's a gravelly, "yes."

Jane then moves her hands underneath Maura and traces her naked slit with her index and middle fingers. Maura quivers and is convinced she came cum just like this.

Without pause, Jane travels to Maura's puckered hole, where she applies pressure, knowing the exact sound that will escape Maura. That breathy, slightly high pitched moan. "Fuck, Jane." Unable to resist, Jane pushes her index finger in a few centimeters. "Oh, God…Jane. Let me fuck you, please."

"In a sec." Jane's eyes feast on Maura spread inches from her face—her tight ass accommodating Jane's finger.

Anatomically, Maura is everything Jane could ever want, and she finds herself at a familiar juncture—wanting to both devour Maura and to kiss her sweetly and softly. So she finds a middle ground and pulls Maura back close to her face and kisses her taint softly. She travels slowly to the soft skin at the cleft in Maura's ass.

There's the breathy, slight high pitched moan again.

Maura has never let anyone else touch her like this—know her like this. With Jane, though, there's an innate comfort. On top of that, there's an indescribable eroticism that even Maura can't put to words. Having Jane's mouth in her most intimate zone. Shivers travel through Maura as Jane's tongue circles her asshole.

"Mmmm. I want to be inside of you, Jane. Mmmmmm…please." Maura doesn't wait for Jane's response; she pushes her ass a little harder against Jane's face, sits up a bit, grabs the dildo, and presses it over Jane's clenching entrance a few times. Circle. Dip. Circle. Dip.

Jane's' tongue moves with more determination. Moaning against Maura's ass, Jane utters, "Fuck Maura."

Maura pushes inside of Jane again—feeling a familiar tightness. "God. Jane. You're so tight and hot for me." Maura gulps and her body involuntarily arches more deeply, meeting Jane's delectable movements.

Without warning, an orgasm crashes into Maura. "Oh, Jane. I can't stop. I'm sorry. Fuck." Maura reaches back and spreads herself as open as she can for Jane. She pants through her orgasm as Jane licks her again and again-feeling her asshole tighten as her body revels in the pleasure.

"Damn, Jane."

Desperate to return the favor, Maura moves her body forward, signaling for Jane to enter her. Jane doesn't miss the hint and quickly impales Maura with the toy—stretching her taut entrance.

The sound of their wetness combined with the view of Maura's clenching pussy yielding to everything Jane is giving her, has Jane right at the threshold. She pulls out slowly. Pushes in slowly. Pulls out slowly. She could never get tired of watching Maura take her like this.

As she approaches her precipice, she begs, "Baby. Baby. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I won't, baby." Breathless and also so close, Maura moves her hips with Jane's drawn out movements, pushing herself back onto the dildo and pushing relentlessly into Jane. So overwhelmed with watching Maura's clenching pussy take the dildo, Jane grunts and groans. She pushes it in deep and slowly and pulls out even more slowly-forcing Maura to clamp down on it. She repeats the motion."Jaaannneeee."

So close, Jane begins to pump vigorously into Maura. "I'm right there, Maura."

Knowing Jane needs a final push, Maura pushes herself up and moves her other hand to Jane's core, where she finds a swollen and needy clit. She rubs it with determination. "Cum for me, Janie."

Jane's orgasm floods her body as Maura continues. "Fuck! Yes, Maura. Fuck!" Urgency forces Jane savagely thrust into Maura's fluttering vagina—sending Maura toward the same crest. Maura yelps, before her body goes rigid. Every muscle in her body flexes, and body convulses with pleasure.

They pound into each other again and again through their peaks, both panting, but both wanting it to never end. Their paces decrease and they withdraw. Shaking, Maura collapses off of Jane-flopping into the damp sheets—her muscles still twitching for her multiple orgasms.

"Mmmmm. That was delicious."

Jane rolls onto her side, facing Maura. A smiles spreads across her face as she focuses on Maura-hair a mess, slightly sweaty, and so beautiful. Jane leans in for a soft peck.

"You're delicious."

She pulls Maura into her body and kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jane."

Maura snuggles further into her. "I'm so glad we have nowhere to be today."

"Mmmm. Me too." With that, the two fall back into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the positive feedback. Here's a first-time one-shot._

Maura walked into her empty house and trying to convince herself she was happy to have Friday night down time. After one round of Happy Hour drinks at the Dirty Robber, the tension between her and Jane was far too weighty to handle, so Maura excused herself and rushed home. That tension had been mounting for almost two weeks at this point, and Maura wasn't sure she could take it much longer.

Throughout the last two weeks, she had vacillated between being angry at herself and being angry at Jane. The two of them had a typical night-full of flirting, random touching, and the occasional toe poking over the line they were always both pushing. Something felt different that night, though, and Maura couldn't help the confidence coursing through her. As the night ended, Jane and Maura sat in Jane's car in Maura's driveway, chatting. Jane's hand was resting on Maura's naked thigh, and its presence was rousing a hurricane inside Maura's body. After years of wishing and being let down, Maura had gotten used talking herself down in moments when her body urged her to lunge. In that moment, however, Maura could've sworn that Jane's hand was inching up. She could've sworn Jane was tempting her to be the one who would finally cross the line.

Then, after a few long seconds of extended eye contact, when Jane's hand definitely slid up an inch or two, Maura did just that—she charged. She inched forward and pressed her mouth to Jane's. For a split second, she was absolutely certain it was the best decision she'd ever made. The sensation of Jane's surprisingly soft lips against hers was perfection. Unfortunately, the floor abruptly fell out from under her when Jane harshly shoved her back and immediately turned her head away.

Jane did not speak or move, but Maura couldn't help the words from spilling out. "Jane, I'm so sorry. I thought…I thought you wanted that too. I didn't mean to…Jane. I'm so…" She placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane recoiled and shrugged Maura's hand off. "It's fine. Forget it." Jane used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth—wiping away the faint taste of Maura.

Maura winced at the movement and fought back the threat of tears.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Jane was agitated, to say the least. She refused to make eye contact with Maura and her negative energy threatened to crack the car windows. "Have a good night."

"Jane, I'm really…" Maura's voice cracked as she all but plead with Jane.

Jane's eyes snapped to Maura. "Stop. Just forget it." She widened her eyes, tilted her chin, and then looked at the car door, as if to say _"Get out."_

"Okay." Maura gulped down the sobs rushing up her throat. The heat that had gathered throughout their exchange and during the brief moment of intimate physical contact had cooled and turned to lactic acid. Her body felt so tired and heavy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She rushed out of the car and walked to the house on unstable legs, with her eyes focused on the slick pavement. When she turned back to wave goodbye, Jane was already pulling out of the driveway, paying no attention to Maura.

Throughout the last two weeks, Maura had made two failed attempts to talk to Jane about her the kiss, and both times Jane had told her to "leave it alone." Their connection was strained and Maura could feel their friendship disintegrating.

Maura stood in the shower rethinking everything Jane related. She knew the feelings were not one sided. However, the countless ups and downs and the most recent renunciation was forcing Maura to rethink her assumptions. Even if Jane struggled with her feelings, how could she be so mean?

The attention and affection Jane gave Maura felt so amazing when it was honest, as Jane had the power to make Maura feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. On the other hand, however, Jane had the power to make Maura feel so undesirable—like a non-option. That night, when Jane wiped away Maura's kiss, Maura felt more rejected than she had in any other moment in her life. It was as if Jane couldn't stand the thought of Maura on her. It was disgust.

Not only did Maura's heart belong to Jane, so did her body. No one had ever aroused Maura the way Jane did. Countless moments had been spent fantasizing about Jane touching her—her touching Jane. Countless moments had been spent thinking about what it would be like to be able to relish in Jane's love and to wrap Jane in hers.

Maura stepped out of the shower, toweled dry and wrapped her robe around her body. She stood, applying moisturizer to her face, and promised herself to think of anything, but Jane.

Unbeknownst to Maura, Jane sat on her front porch. She rested her arms on her knees, stared at the space between her feet, and took a series of deep breaths. Adrenaline had gotten her to Maura's house and she knew she couldn't let anything stop that; she just needed a second to calm herself, because when Jane Rizzoli lunged, she didn't do it lightly.

The last two weeks had been agonizing for Jane, as well. She had finally been given the opportunity for which she'd been yearning for, and she trampled it. On top of that, she knew she had hurt Maura. That was the part that tormented Jane the most—hurting her Maura.

When it came to her feelings for Maura, the truth was tricky for Jane Rizzoli. Most things were quite matter of fact, except when it came to the depth of her feelings for Maura.

She had accepted a long time ago that she had a very deep affection for Maura. She'd almost never questioned that aspect. The difficult piece for her was sexual passion. Jane had spent so much energy willing away sexual and romantic feelings for Maura that she had convinced herself she couldn't possibly want to touch Maura…feel Maura…taste Maura.

Moments like that night though, when Maura caused a turbulence inside of Jane that she had never felt from anyone else, chipped away at that wall, and affirmed Jane's suspicions that it was more than an unusually close friendship.

When she got home that night she laid in bed and allowed herself to indulge in thoughts of Maura. Unlike most times, Jane continued to let her mind roam a vast range of naughty thoughts. The way Maura's body was perfectly feminine, but strong. The way Maura's clothes perfectly molded to her body. Maura's body. Maura's body. Maura's body.

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts. Her heart was racing, a cold sweat had gathered on the back of her neck, and her hands were shaking. Most importantly, she was wet and couldn't get the thought of kissing, touching and fucking Maura out of her head. The call was for a case, though, so those thoughts and feelings would have to wait. After thirty six hours without sleep, with a still unsolved case, Jane had allowed her denial to creep back in, so she shut Maura out and refused to confront the truth. She was curt and dismissive for almost two full weeks and every moment of it tugged at her.

Here and now, though, Jane was ready. She wanted so badly to show Maura exactly how much she wanted her—how much she needed her. Seeing Maura so distressed and hurt was an awakening. Jane knew she never wanted Maura to feel like that. She knew she wanted to make Maura feel the exact opposite of that. After years of battling, Jane was ready to show Maura exactly how she felt.

She knocked before keying into the house. She couldn't break her momentum and let doubt over power her actual feelings. "Maur?"

Maura turned from the mirror, pausing her routine, "Jane?"

She could hear movements through the house, coming toward her-not necessarily aggressive, but definitely resolute. Maura's mind scanned through myriad terrible circumstances that could have brought Jane there while they were in this stalemate.

With anxiety and fear growing, Maura walked swiftly out of the bathroom and halfway through her bedroom; as she advanced, Jane opened and walked through the door.

Maura couldn't read the look on Jane's face, which was highly unusual. "Jane, what happened?"

Jane stopped dead in her tracks-her fear pulling her backwards, but her feelings and physical desire propelling her forward. "Maura."

She stepped closer. "What happened, Jane?"

Two more steps and Jane was very close to Maura. "I have no idea why I did that." The words left Jane's mouth without her permission.

One of Maura's brows lifted with confusion. Jane's feelings finally fully suffocated her fear, and she stepped directly in front of Maura-their bodies' just whispers apart. "I have no idea why I wiped your kiss away—why I pulled away at all." Jane's obsidian eyes pierced into Maura, and further accelerated her heart rate. "I'm so sorry I've been such a coward."

While Maura's heart and mind desperately worked to interpret Jane's statement, her body was overrun with need. An overpowering part of her didn't trust that this could actually happen. A lengthy and tumultuous history of disappointment was screaming at her not to give in.

But then, Jane delicately, but decisively wrapped her left hand around the side and back of Maura's neck. She allowed Maura's eyes to lock with hers for another moment, as her thumb pressed along the column of Maura's throat.

"Jane. This isn't..." _Fair_ was the word that stuck just centimeters lower than Jane's thumb, as Maura's body sweltered.

"Jane. You can't keep doing..." _This_ was the word that evaporated as Maura's breath shortened and quickened. Maura's eyes fluttered shut, as Jane's hand slid down-her fingertips drifting across Maura's upper chest-her upper body tilting forward.

Then the world went away. Jane kissed Maura's mouth; the kiss was brief, but stole more of Maura's breath away, alongside of Maura's control.

Pulling out of the kiss, Jane refused to meet Maura's eyes. She was reveling in the confidence of her movements as her left hand pulled at one side of the robe, revealing about two inches of Maura's nakedness underneath-the robe's belt still maintaining its position for the most part. "There isn't one thing about you that I don't love and want more of."

Her eyes raked over the inner curve of Maura's breast, the rise and dip of her stomach, which was covered with goosebumps, and finally, just caught a glimpse of Maura's sex. The crease between Maura's thigh and the shadow of her smooth center. Jane had been certain Maura couldn't get more perfectly feminine until she saw this piece of her.

Jane had just leaped over that a very familiar line. With this-with Maura -it wasn't the same. It was far more dimensional than overcoming some fear, or stepping up in a moment of danger. This was being brave enough to finally trust herself with Maura. Maura...this beautiful person who had entered her life years ago, and changed it forever.

Jane brought her eyes back to Maura's. She didn't have to say anything and neither did Maura. Maura trembled as Jane tugged at the sash of her robe. Jane the opened the robe, exposing Maura's naked front-side.

As Jane's hands dragged down Maura's body, Maura tilted her head back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The next thing Maura knew, Jane was on her knees in front of Maura. Maura opened her eyes to see Jane looking up at her and smiling, as she ran she thumb up Maura's damp slit.

"Jane..." It was a whimper.

Jane then pressed her lips to the soft skin of Maura's pubic bone, grabbed Maura by the hips, and held her there. Lost in the intimacy and sweetness of the moment, Maura hadn't anticipated Jane's next move, so when Jane took Maura in her mouth, she gasped and started to tremble even harder.

Maura's mind went through its practiced checklist. She'd spent so much time imagining how this would be, that she was sure she was dreaming. She was shaking-shaking so hard, and Jane's ministrations were magnifying the depth of her tremors.

Jane continued to enjoy tasting Maura for the first time—moving slowly up and down her folds—parting her and tasting her sweetness. After a few more moments, Jane couldn't ignore the way Maura's body was reacting, so she pulled back and looked up and Maura who was gazing down at her with so much desire and affection.

"You're shaking so hard."

"Please don't stop, Jane. Please don't run." Jane softened at the nervous look on Maura's face.

"I'm not going to." Jane stood up. "But come here." Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the bed. Quickly, she fully removed Maura's robe, watching as Maura continued to shake.

Jane couldn't help it—she pulled Maura into a hug. They stood there, Jane fully dressed, holding a completely naked Maura. "This is a good shake, right?"

Maura giggled softly. "It's a really good shake, Jane." Maura kissed Jane's jaw and pressed as hard as she could against Jane's body. She was dripping at the thought of Jane continuing, but this current intimacy was better than she could've imagined.

Jane looked over Maura's shoulder and saw her naked ass for the first time. "Thank God, because I can see your ass from here, and it's making me even more excited to fuck you blind."

Maura gasped as she pulled away from Jane and looked her in the eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Jane Rizzoli?"

"You don't know everything about me, Ms. Smarty Pants." Jane licked across Maura's lips and then kissed her with endless intensity.

Pulling out of the kiss, Jane grabbed Maura's ass with both hands—spreading her and applying pressure to Maura's aching center. "Ohhhh…" whispered from Maura's throat.

"I can't wait anymore, Maura." She dipped her hand lower and rubbed over Maura's pussy from under her. "I can't."

Maura leaned back and looked directly at Jane. "Then don't." She didn't have the chance to cheekily grin before Jane pushed her back onto the bed, quite forcefully. Maura squeaked as she landed on her back.

Jane was is awe: Maura Isles lying on her back, completely naked, waiting for her.

"Damn, Maura."

Maura propped up on her elbows and looked over her knees at Jane—salaciously smirking.

"Spread them." Maura felt a bit shyer than she'd thought she'd be in this moment, but the look on Jane's face was very motivating.

"Don't be shy. You're gorgeous." Bending at the hips, Jane tenderly kissed each of Maura's knees.

Slowly, Maura parted her legs, and fully spread herself for Jane to see.

"You're so sexy." Jane peered down at Maura's exposed core for a few moments. The shaved, soft skin—wet with excitement. Her ass cheeks—round and perky, leading to a pink and inviting entrance.

"Mmmm. So hot." Jane wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, but she wasn't about to question it. She re-established eye contact with Maura, whose chest, neck and face were flushed. She then stripped off her own shirt and pants. Maura's glare deepened, and Jane was encouraged to unclasp her bra—leaving her in nothing but her skimpy panties.

She crawled onto the bed and positioned her hips between Maura's legs. Lowering her body, she pressed her pubic bone against Maura's center, and moved up and down a few inches. Maura's wetness seeped into the fabric of Jane's panties.

"Uhhhh…Jane. Mmmmm." Maura's body arched off the bed. Her nipples pebbled further and that previous shuddering turned into a writhing of sorts. "God, Jane…you feel so amazing."

"You do, Maura." Jane then dipped her entire body and let her hard nipples graze Maura's. She stared down at the rigid peaks as she traced.

"Jane, plea…" Maura's words were swallowed by Jane's mouth as she finally allowed their bodies to fully press together.

"I've thought about this a million times." Jane whispered between nips to Maura's lips. "I've fought it for so long." Jane's thigh between Maura's legs, made it very difficult for Maura to respond, but she managed to momentarily focus.

"Why now?" The sound of Jane's voice while Maura was on edge was also delectable, and Maura wanted more.

Jane paused for a few seconds—hovering over Maura. "Somehow, you keep getting more beautiful." She pecked Maura's open mouth. "I love and want you more every day." Another sweet peck and then Jane moved her mouth to Maura's ear. "Most of all, I'm in love with you."

It was Maura's turn to take control for a moment. She pushed Jane back so she could look her in the eyes. "You are?" Maura furrowed her brows and stared at Jane in slight disbelief.

Jane didn't hesitate. She didn't wrap her response with her typical sarcasm. She didn't shy away. "I am."

That certainty softened Maura's features-turning the corners of her mouth into a smile and filling her eyes with years. "I'm in love with you, too."

Jane smiled back and then bent forward to kiss Maura's forehead, right cheek, left cheek, chin, and finally, her mouth. "We can talk more later…" Her sentence trailed off and she moved down Maura's body, pausing every few inches to taste, lick, suck and kiss parts of Maura.

When she reached between Maura's legs, she laid on her stomach and pushed the back of Maura's thighs—opening Maura even further. Maura let out sweet, sexy noises as her body twitched in reaction.

Once she released her thighs, and Maura's feet returned to the mattress, Jane couldn't help but just gawk for a few seconds. Maura was very wet, and her pussy was involuntarily jumping at the mere thought of Jane filling her. Maura's ass cheeks were tensed in preparation for being invaded by Jane's mouth. With just her index finger, Jane pushed into Maura's entrance—loving how it clenched around her and how the minor invasion caused Maura to lift her hips.

"God, Jane."

Jane withdrew, pressed down on Maura's hips, and licked Maura from back to front. She repeated the motion a few times, before focusing in on Maura's clit. Jane pulled at the skin of Maura's pubic area, letting Maura's enlarged clit peek further out—exposed to Jane's precise assault. As Jane continued to flick at the wanting bud, Maura began to unravel.

"Jane. Oh my God. Jane." Her words were needy, and scratchy. "Fuck, Jane…that's so…amazing."

Maura's body could not be controlled; she was squirming in pleasure as Jane continued to do incredible things between her legs. When Jane sensed Maura was getting closer, she released her grip on her hips and reached up to take Maura's breasts in her hands. Squeezing them roughly and tweaking their pink, hardened tips—Jane was further stoking the fire. She wanted to make Maura cum like this before she took her with her fingers. She increased the precision of her tongue strokes and squeezed Maura's perky breasts more ferociously.

"Yes, Jane. I'm so close." Maura's body—desperate for release—had curled forward in an attempt to grab hold of the orgasm that was just inches out of reach. "I need to…fuck, Jane." She tangled her fingers in Jane's hair and attempted to rock against Jane's face.

Jane didn't react; she just gripped Maura's breasts harder and delivered a longer lick to Maura's center—tickling Maura's taint as she went from back to front. Finally, she sucked Maura's engorged clit and flicked at it with the tip of her tongue a few more times, sending Maura into a deep orgasm. Maura's body wanted to flail, but Jane's grip wouldn't allow it. Forcing Maura's energy to remain in a concentrated area where it reverberated with intensity. Her hips bucked forcefully, pressing her center harder against Jane's mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck! Jane! Oh my God. Fuck!"

Her tongue didn't relent, and her hands were merciless in their kneading of Maura's tensed breasts. "Mmm…Mmmmaura."

Maura's fingers loosened their grip on Jane's hair as her orgasm receded. As her body relaxed, Jane released Maura's breasts and found both of Maura's hands. She intertwined their fingers and she gently kissed Maura's inflamed, and now even wetter pussy—drawing little yelps and whimpers from Maura, whose pussy was fluttering with the remaining pleasure.

After a few moments, panting was the only sound in the room, as Maura attempted to normalize her breathing. With a final deep kiss to Maura's center, Jane released Maura's hands and sat up between Maura's legs. When their eyes met, Maura mumbled, "That was so magnificent…"

Jane returned her attention to between Maura's legs and cupped her wet heat. "Not good enough. I want more of you."

Before Maura had the chance to request a few more moments to recover, Jane sank two long fingers into her tight channel. "Maura…you're so tight. It's so sexy."

"God, Jane." Jane scissored her fingers—twisting them, curling them. "I'm still so sensitive. I'm going to orgasm right away…"

"I knew you'd be sexy, but I could've never imagined you'd be this perfect, Maura." Jane watched as Maura's pussy took her two fingers. "Every part of you is gorgeous." She continued stroking inside of Maura, and reached up with her other hand to drag her finger nails down Maura's body—from her collar bone, over a breast, her rib cage, her lower stomach, her pelvis, and then she rested it just above where her other hand was picking up speed. She hammered harder and harder, until she was at full speed. She added another finger and circled Maura's straining clit with the thumb of her other hand.

Maura's body was free to writhe this time and she was unable to control its movements. Grabbing at the duvet, she anchored herself as she lifted her hips and crested. Every muscle in her body tensed as a deep and powerful orgasm jolted through her entire body. Jane growled and pumped her fingers as hard as her could—wanting nothing more than to make Maura explode with pleasure.

Maura's body began to make its descent, but Jane wasn't done.

"Maura, I want more of you. I don't want to stop."

"Jane, I don't know if I can handle it."

In a swift movement, Jane withdrew from Maura and flipped Maura onto her stomach. Maura was flat against the bed—breathless and shaking. "You can." Jane re-entered Maura with three fingers and pressed flush against her, leaving a few inches between her crotch and Maura's ass, so she could continue her movements. She pushed deeper into Maura who was mumbling a combination of pleas and expletives.

"Jane, I'm already going to cum again." Maura's little ass pushed up further, requesting that Jane push deeper into her.

"Mmmm…good." Jane sat up and straddled one of Maura's thighs. She slid her pantie covered pussy up and down Maura's tensed leg and she curled her fingers forward inside of Maura. "God, I love your ass, Maura." Maura was clenched—her cheeks at full attention as her body involuntarily attempted to draw Jane deeper inside. Jane grabbed one cheek and kneaded it. She held it to the side, exposing more of Maura's cleft.

The sensation drew a moan from Maura and she clamped down on Jane's fingers. "Mmm…are you going to cum with me, Jane?" Maura managed to get her hands to her sides, so she could anchor herself and thrust against Jane's seamless rhythm.

"Only if you…ohhhh…hold it….mmmm…a few seconds." Jane stroked Maura's front wall, knowing Maura was now going to try so hard to hold it.

"Ughh…I'm trying." She sped up the movement of her hips—stoking her own orgasm.

The pleasure was moving through her very quickly, and the site before her was speeding her along. "Maura…I'm right there."

"Oh. Fuck." Jane's voice was so deep and it cut through any remaining strength Maura had. When Jane's legs tightened around Maura's thigh and her fingers pushed extra deep once more time, Maura lost all control and let go.

Both women screamed through their pleasure, as their bodies rose higher and higher, until they peaked.

Once Jane's orgasm dissipated, her muscles went limp. She allowed her body to collapse on top of Maura as she removed her fingers from Maura's sated body.

They stayed like that, without talking for a few moments. Maura reveling in the feeling of Jane's heartbeat pounding against her back—the feeling of Jane's labored breath against her ear and neck.

"Let's get under the covers."

"Yeaaaaahhhh." Jane responded.

The women maneuvered so they could get into the bed, and hold each other. Maura laid on her back and Jane rest her head on her shoulder. While Jane was completely spent, her hand had apparently not gotten enough of Maura, because it automatically moved to Maura's still wet center. She just held her like that. "Is this okay? I don't think I'll be able to rest unless I'm touching you like this."

Maura laughed and kissed Jane's forehead. "And how am I supposed to sleep when your hand it holding me like that? Hmmmm?"

Jane looked up toward Maura. "Who said anything about sleep? I said rest."

"Jane…"

Jane laughed, and removed her hand. "Fine, but can we switch positions?"

"Why?"

"I want to hold you."

The two switched their positions, so Jane was on her back and Maura was lying into her. "Better?" Sleepiness was evident in Maura's voice.

"Much." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "I've wanted to hold you like this since I got to know you. I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

Maura smiled into Jane's chest. "You were, but I forgive you. I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Maura."


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone likes to imagine Maura as the sexually expressive and sexually bold one (myself included), but for this little story, let's imagine she's a bit less experienced and a bit less naughty in the bedroom. Hopefully you'll enjoy the circumstance as much as I do._

The two women stood on opposite sides of Maura's desk, smiling at each other. Once again, their flirtation had interrupted a work related conversation. "Where would you like to eat tonight?"

Ever since the two of them had taken the leap into a sexual and romantic relationship a month ago, the tension at work had somehow quadrupled.

"Well…" Jane sat on the corner of the desk and Maura lowered herself into her chair. "Why don't I take you out somewhere?"

Jane loved the look she had known she would get in response to this statement. She would do anything to get Maura to look at her like that. "That sounds lovely, Jane. Where are we going?"

"I'll surprise you."

"I see. How shall I dress?"

"How you always do. Really, Maura? Have you ever been dressed inappropriately in your life?" Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Maura's head tilted to the right as she genuinely considered the inquiry. "I'm sure I have. There was one time I went to a party in high school…"

"Rhetorical, Maur. It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. You love rhetorical questions, Jane. Dare I say, a bit too much."

Jane stood up and stepped in front of Maura. Bending at the hips, she pecked Maura's mouth lightly. "I do love the way you purse your lips and crinkle your nose when you're confused." Another soft peck. "So, I guess I make sure to throw them at ya quite often."

Jane knew Maura was putty in her hands as soon as a little physicality was introduced, and she couldn't help herself. Maura whimpered as Jane traced her tongue along her bottom lip and grazed both of her nipples through her silk shirt and bra with the knuckles of her index fingers. "Jaaaannnneeee. We're at work."

"We're always at work." Jane had wanted to push these boundaries since they had become intimate, and for no reason in particular, it seemed like the perfect time.

Her hands met at the top button of Maura's blouse, and her fingers got to work, undoing one button at a time. Presumptuous was an understatement, but based on the last month, Maura needed a little shove when it came to letting herself go.

"Jane. We really shouldn't." Maura attempted to correct her posture, and discourage Jane, but she was conflicted and her body language betrayed her.

"I know. I just want to look for a minute. I finally don't have to behave myself when I see you looking so sexy behind your desk."

"I don't know, Jane." She shifted slightly, but did nothing to stop Jane.

"Pretty please. The door is locked and it's the end of the day." At this point, Jane had all of the buttons undone and was parting Maura's blouse. "It's so hard looking at you all day, and not touching you."

Maura's eyes involuntarily closed and her head rolled to the side, as Jane undid the front clasp on her bra. As if they were in the privacy of one of their homes, Jane played with Maura's excited breasts. She kneaded, twisted, pinched, and finally licked and sucked, causing Maura to melt into her chair and involuntarily spread her legs.

Jane knew that if her momentum were interrupted, Maura would reassert boundaries, and insist they stop, so, she just continued to fondle Maura for a few moments, priming her for the next move. When Maura inched her thighs a little farther apart, Jane saw her opportunity. She caught Maura's mouth and kissed her—this time with a lot of tongue. As Maura moaned into her mouth, bringing her own tongue into the mix, she tangled her fingers into Jane's curly locks.

Maura's will continued to weaken, and Jane began to inch Maura's skirt up Maura's thighs. Her hands whispered over creamy skin as she pushed the fabric higher and higher. The cold air on Maura's now semi exposed, panty-clad core alerted her to the situation and she talked into their kisses. "Jane. This is very, very naughty."

Jane trailed one hand all the way up Maura's inner thigh and paused at the juncture of Maura's inner thigh and center. She traced along the line of the dark grey silk she was met with, and replied. "You think?" She was only getting started and was thrilled that Maura didn't seem to want to stop. The tip of her index finger dipped under the fabric and she stroked the silky skin of Maura's outer pussy lips. "I can be much naughtier." Lightly, she tickled the flesh there.

"It's not even close to naughty enough." Her middle finger and ring finger joined her index and she turned her hand so the backs of her fingers could explore Maura's pussy under the fabric of her panties.

"God, Jane."

Jane detached from Maura's mouth and removed her hand. Maura watched Jane, as she tugged at the panties, and pulled them down Maura's legs, leaving Maura exposed with just her skirt gathered around her hips.

Maura Isles was sitting behind her desk with her shirt and bra open—hard, dusky nipples, longing for attention. She was completely naked from the hips down and no matter how powerful her brain, there was no talking her aching sex down.

Jane smiled as she glared at Maura. She then sat back on her feet, bent forward and licked Maura with determination and desire.

"Oh my gooooddddd." Maura was terrified, but the pleasure of Jane's mouth and the sight of Jane licking her out was too incredible to push away. "Jane."

"Mmmm." Jane groaned against Maura's pussy as she lapped at her dripping center. She regained eye contact with Maura as she licked her from her taint to her pulsing clit, again and again. Maura's body began to quake as her orgasm lurked-just movements away, and Jane heeded the cue. Stopping her mouth's movements, she maintained eye contact with Maura, and brought two fingers to Maura's thrumming entrance. Maura leaned forward a bit and motioned for Jane to kiss her before impaling her. They kissed briefly, and then Jane pulled back.

"Is this still too naughty, Maura?"

"Sssshhh. Jane." Even though her body was completely overcome with pleasure, she was still worried anyone left in the building might hear them.

"Relax, Maura. Just enjoy." She gripped the back of Maura's neck with her other hand and pulled Maura into a more curled position, so she could watch Jane's fingers push into her. "Watch, feel, and enjoy, Maura." Jane slid her two fingers into Maura's needy channel

"Oh, Jane." Maura's hips rose to meet Jane's slow movements. She watched hungrily as Jane's fingers, covered with her juices, moved in and out of her.

Jane looked up at Maura who was completely engrossed in the sight of her own pussy being penetrated. Jane smiled and returned her attention to Maura's center. Motivated by both the knowledge that Maura was getting off watching herself be fucked, and by the sheer desire to make Maura cum, Jane added a third finger. Slowly she pushed her way in, stretching Maura as she pushed deeper and deeper.

Maura hissed in pleasure and pushed her back harder against her chair. Jane repeated her movement, but this time curled her fingers forward slightly, teasing Maura's g-spot with a soft touch. Maura couldn't help it. She clutched the arms of her chair and brought her feet up to her sides, against her hips-the desperation of her movement causing her heels to drop to the floor. "Oh my…oh Jane."

Balanced again, she released the arms of the chair and grabbed her own breasts. She massaged them roughly, bringing herself closer and closer to the intensity preparing to surge through her body.

"Mmmm…yes, Maura. That's so hot." Maura's eyes rose to Jane's and she smiled before she looked down at her hands playing with her breasts. As she lifted her gaze back up, she increased the strength of her motions and then pulled at her nipples. Again, she smiled saucily at Jane.

"Shit. Yes, Maura." Maura's attention returned to Jane's fingers that were now pounding into her.

"Jane. I'm so close. It's right there." Her voice was desperate. The two women watched as Maura's arousal dripped down her ass crack, onto the fabric of the chair.

"Fuck." Overwhelmed by everything happening, Jane pushed a little further. "You should rub your clit, baby." Maura's eyes returned to Jane's in question.

"Yeah?" It was so sincere. Jane could tell she was comfortable enough to do it, but still feeling slightly shy.

"Yes. Please. You're so sexy." Jane punctuated her claim with a quick, but very wet kiss.

Maura pulled away from the kiss and thought for a moment before nodding to herself and moving a hand between her legs. This whole situation was driving Jane crazy. Maura was letting down boundaries and they were fucking in the office Jane had imagined fucking Maura in for years. Above all, Maura was perfect right now. Poised, but a bit out of control, confident, but wanting. One of her hands was still tugging at her nipples…twisting…pulling. With her other hand, she was sliding her middle finger up and down her furrow.

Without warning, she crested. "Oh my god, Jane. Oh my god." Her orgasm coursed through her, and she didn't pause her movements. "Yes, Jane!" She rubbed and rubbed and Jane thrust and thrust. They drew the orgasm out together, until Maura dropped her hand away.

Jane slid in and out gently a few more times, before finally completely withdrawing. Jane got up high on her knees and kissed dipped her head so she could kiss Maura, whose head was tilted forward. Jane wasn't sure if Maura was just spent, or maybe slightly embarrassed at her delicious behavior just moments before.

As their kiss ended, Jane was the first to speak. "That was easily the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Maura smiled against her mouth before pulling her into a hug.

As she clutched at Jane's blazer, she mumbled, "Yeah?"

Jane knew she needed to look Maura in the eyes for the answer to that question. She pulled back and stared directly into Maura's eyes. "Absolutely, Maura. You were gorgeous and so sexy."

The slight fear that remained on Maura's face, melted away and a soft smile formed. She blushed a bit. "Jane."

One of Jane's hands cupped Maura's face. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to concentrate on anything else ever again." She scanned from Maura's face, to her chest, and to between her legs. "You're fuckin delicious."

Normally, Maura would've moved to cover herself, but right now, Jane was making her feel like a goddess. She was sitting in her office chair, completely naked, except for the skirt bunched around her waist. Her hair was a mess, and she was sure she looked as worn as she felt.

"You make me feel so sexy, Jane."

"Good, because you're stunning."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Jane."

"Nooooooo." Jane rose to her feet. "I'm the lucky one." She grabbed Maura's hands and helped her onto her feet. "Let's get you dressed and grab something to eat." She rested her hands on Maura's hips and kissed Maura one more time.

She then gathered Maura's clothing from the pile on the floor and helped Maura into them. Maura had come to learn that Jane loved redressing her after they were intimate. It was her non-cuddling version of holding her—making sure she felt loved and appreciated.

"I really love this color on you." Jane spoke as she buttoned Maura up and then tucked Maura's blouse into her skirt. Maura's heart filled with so much love and Jane continued her movements. Jane noticed things like that?

"You look beautiful in all colors, but something about this blue makes your eyes even more gold than others." She held out Maura's panties, for her to step into. Maura placed a hand on Jane's shoulder as she stepped into them. Jane pulled them up under her skirt and then straightened out her skirt. "It's a little wrinkly. Sorry."

After helping Maura into her heels, she moved her attention to Maura's hair. Gently, she brushed some misplaced hairs behind one of Maura's ears.

The measure of affection Maura was experiencing was threatening to steal all her strength. The way Jane loved her and wanted to take care of her was not like anything she'd ever felt before.

"Good as new." Jane said—smiling. "Though I did love that look a few moments ago."

Maura giggled and lightly slapped Jane's shoulder. "You're so naughty, Jane."

"I can't help it with you, Maur." She looked Maura up and down. "You literally drive me wild." She slid one hand behind Maura and grabbed an ass cheek and squeezed. "You're always so together, so seeing you unhinged…mmmm…it's amazing."

Jane released her and began to gather her things. "Let's get out of here and just grab a quick dinner tonight."

"Okay. I'm starving."

"Me too."

The two women had a wonderful dinner. Smiling, flirting, and giggling. As they drove back to Maura's house, Maura's voice cut through the blissful silence. "I liked it."

"Dinner?"

"No." Maura cleared her throat nervously. She ran her flattened palms over her lap and continued, "Well, I liked dinner, but what I meant was…I liked being naughty for you." She turned her head to look inquisitively at Jane.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was…" There were so many ways to describe how she felt in those moments, and yet, all of the words evaded her. "It was …" She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the very fresh memories. "Liberating. Invigorating. Enrapturing. Encouraging…"

Before Maura got lost in her internal thesaurus, Jane jumped in. "Does that mean you'll open up more?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, is there anything you've maybe fantasized about that you'd want to try?"

"I don't know." She was lying. "I mean yes." Her voice was getting shy again, so Jane moved her hand to her thigh and squeezed softly.

"There's no pressure." Jane turned into the driveway and put the car in park. "Let's take it as it comes?"

"That sounds good, Jane."

After two more glasses of wine for Maura and three beers for Jane, the women sat, bodies tangled together. Eventually, their arousal toppled over again, and they began to kiss, touch…

Their kissing deepened, and Jane's weight shifted forward, as she gently guided Maura onto her back. As they continued to kiss for about ten minutes, their bodies moved against each other. Maura began to moan and they rolled against each other. Maura's hands moved under the back of Jane's shirt and she reveled in the feminine softness she felt there. Jane was the perfect balance of fit and feminine and Maura's hands could never touch enough at once.

"Mmmm. Should we go to the bedroom?"

"Sure, but maybe you could tell me one of your fantasies first?"

Maura's body went a little rigid and Jane could tell her nerves were creeping in. In order to assuage Maura's fears, Jane peppered light kisses along Maura's jaw, down her neck and then up the opposite side. Maura loosened slightly. "Would it help if I told you one of mine?" Kiss. "Not to do instead of yours, but to make you feel less awkward?" She scraped her teeth along Maura's neck.

"Ohhh…mm. Yes, please."

Jane snaked a hand up Maura's shirt, where she fondled Maura over her bra. "I've always thought about how much I want to…" She paused and kneaded the perky breast.

"Mmmm…" She pushed Maura's shirt up, uncovering her stomach, which is kissed. Maura was lost in the sensations Jane was sending through her body. "I've often thought about tying you up."

"You have?"

"Yes. Tying you up and playing with you for hours." She moved up and kissed Maura before slipping her hand between them and up Maura's skirt. She rubbed Maura's entire core—pressing slightly into Maura's hole over her panties.

"Oh, Jane."

"I'd torture you. Bring you to the brink over and over again." She pushed harder against the clenched entrance. "I'd also just watch you. I'd watch your body beg me to make you cum." She removed her hand and just let it rest on Maura's pubic bone, while she waited for Maura to realize she had stopped.

"Jane?"

She inched up and kissed Maura's mouth. "This is about you, Maura. Tell me one of your fantasies."

"But I really like yours."

"Oh, we can absolutely do mine another time, if you'd be up for it. Right now, though, I want to make your fantasies come to life."

"You're going to make fun of me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"If it involves me being naked with you and/or touching you at all, I am open to it. I promise." Jane looked up at a reluctant Maura. "C'mon Maura. It's me."

"Okay. Okay, but don't get mad either." She moved her mouth closer to Jane's ear and whispered, "I've always fantasized about you…" She giggled nervously. "Fucking me while you're wearing your uniform."

Jane pulled back. "Really?"

Before she lost her nerve, Maura blurted out, "with a strap on."

Jane's eyes lit up, but she remained silent. She wasn't upset. No, no. She was beyond turned on. Her mind was on overdrive and her body was attempting to quell its throbbing need.

"I knew it was stupid." Maura was already regretting her admission. She'd actually had the fantasy hundreds of time since she first saw Jane in her uniform. She never imagined she would say it out loud, though. And now, she had made Jane feel like all those stupid men who were turned on by the whole "female cop" thing.

Maura attempted to sit up and disengage from Jane, which snapped Jane out of her lascivious stuper.

"No way, Maura. It's not stupid at all." She made sure to look directly at Maura's eyes as she continued.

"It's stupid hot is what it is. I'm just surprised." Maura remained quiet. "Pleasantly surprised! I'm sorry for the momentary silence. I'm so fuckin turned on by you fantasizing about that. You have no idea."

Maura relaxed under Jane. "You are?"

"Totally. I'm also 100% into it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Maura! Oh my god, yes." Jane had spent endless hours lost in the thought of "apprehending" Maura. Sure, her uniform may not have been part of it, but this could definitely work. Plus, knowing that it turned Maura on was more than enough.

"Do I have a uniform here? Do you have a strap on?" There was no need to hide her enthusiasm.

"I bought one in a moment of bravery last week, but haven't even opened it." Jane quirked her eyebrows in reaction and Maura giggled. "Unfortunately, you don't have a uniform here."

"Damn. Well, another night then. Maybe it would be best if I surprised you with that one."

"Mmm. I love that idea."

"Me too." Jane returned her attention to Maura's body—kissing her breasts over her clothing and now rubbing her core over her panties.

"Jane, you're so good to me."

Between kisses, Jane responded, "You're so good to me Maura, and I'm so lucky to have you. To have this." Jane looked up at Maura before lifting herself to once again kiss Maura's mouth.

"I'm not really ready to be tied up tonight, but I want to fulfill one of your other fantasies, Jane."

"We don't have to, Maur. I don't want you to feel like I'm thrill seeking, or anything."

"I know that's not what it is. I definitely know that."

"Good."

"So, tell me one of your most frequent ones."

Jane moved back and looked at Maura. "Yeah?"

"Yes, Jane." Jane's hand between Maura's legs began moving again, and Maura's hips rolled to keep rhythm. "Mmmm. Tell me, Jane." Maura's voice and demeanor were gaining confidence, demonstrating to Jane that Maura wasn't just acquiescing.

"Mmmm. I want to watch you masturbate." She once again applied pressure to Maura's entrance over the silk of her panties.

"Oh, Jane…" Maura's body clamped down—wanting so badly to be filled again. "Like earlier?"

"No." More pressure. "I want you to make yourself cum while I watch."

"With my fingers?"

"However you usually make yourself cum."

Jane's movements became more precise and it was obvious Maura was beginning to step closer to the edge.

"Ooohhh. Okay."

Jane smiled and then stopped. She didn't want to make Maura cum. She wanted to save it all for Maura's own hands.

"Yeesssss. Let's go." She pulled Maura's clothes into place and then stood up, ready to head to the bedroom. Maura was quick to stand, as well, but she walked around Jane and shoved Jane back toward the couch-forcing a chuckle from Jane.

Smiling down at Jane, she commanded, "Give me a few moments. Five minutes, actually. Then you can join me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jane saluted and slapped Maura's ass as she walked away.

Maura turned. "Remember, Jane. This is for you. I want you to tell me anything you want throughout. Unless you say otherwise, I'm just going to focus on making myself scream."

A seismic wave of arousal ran through Jane as she nodded. "You're the best, baby."

It was the longest five minutes of Jane's life, but somehow she managed to get through the 300 seconds.

When she peaked her head into Maura's bedroom, Maura was lying in bed, with a sheet covering her from her hips down. She was in one of her very feminine, and very sexy nightgowns, which was suggestive, yet elegant.

Maura had lit a few candles, and there was some soft music playing. Her eyes flashed to Jane's.

Jane couldn't help but smile, as she walked to the other side of the bed, where she settled on her side, next to Maura.

"I feel a little silly."

"Don't feel silly. You look amazing and are the best girlfriend in the world. Also, if you want to stop, please do. You know I'd never want to force you to do something."

"I know, Jane. I'm going to keep the sheet like this for now if that's okay."

"Of course."

Again, Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then slid both of her hands under the sheet and turned on the vibrator she had resting next to her thigh. One hand returned from under the sheet, but the other one went to work. Jane could tell when the vibrator made contact from the high pitched intake of breath that sounded from Maura's throat.

Within seconds, Maura's nipples were at full attention under the thin silk of her nightgown. "Mmmm…" Maura's little body was undulating against the vibrator. "Mmmm…" She rolled her head to the side and locked onto Jane's gaze.

This continued for a few moments, while Maura continued to build herself up. She just played with herself between her legs, as Jane licked her lips and took everything in. She was impossibly wet, but all she could think about was Maura's orgasm.

As Maura's pleasure mounted, Jane began to resent the sheet covering Maura. She kept hoping it would inch down, so she could at least see what Maura was doing between her legs.

Positive that Maura would be honest if she shouldn't, Jane slowly pulled the sheet off of Maura's body, exposing Maura's bare lower half. The feeling of being exposed caused further pleasure to move through Maura. She moaned as the cool air embraced her nudity. Her movements didn't slow, but her eyes closed, her head rolled back and she mumbled, "Oh, god."

Jane was no longer in complete control of herself. She stared intently at the vibrator pressing against Maura's sex. As Maura built up, she began to essentially hump the vibrator—stoking her pleasure. "Mmmm."

"You're so fuckin beautiful, Maura."

Feeling a bit braver, Maura used her non-busy hand to slide one of the straps of her nightgown off her shoulder—revealing a breast to Jane. The state of her nipple left no doubt as to her level of arousal.

"Fuck, Maura." Jane bowed forward and gingerly kissed Maura's puckered nipple. A familiar flush was extended across Maura's chest, up her neck and in her cheeks. Jane knew she was close.

"Mmmm…Jane." Maura's eyes opened and she looked over at Jane, who had shifted to her knees—her ass resting on her feet. Jane looked at Maura, and then slowly grabbed the bottom of Maura's nightgown. Slowly, she pulled the nightgown up Maura's body, revealing Maura's nakedness from her ribcage down. Finally, she had a full view of Maura's center. She then placed her hand on Maura's stomach—needing to just feel Maura under her hand, but not wanting to control the orgasm Maura was just seconds away from.

"Oh, Jane."

"I've thought about you like this so many times." Her gaze moved from Maura's sex, to her exposed breast and then to her eyes. "I always hoped you were at home doing this, thinking about me, while I was doing the same, thinking about you."

Momentarily unable to speak, Maura nodded.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Maura. No one should be allowed to look this sexy making herself cum."

"Oh, Jane. Kiss me." The pitch of her voice fluctuated as she spoke—pleasure mounting.

Jane didn't respond. She simply leaned over Maura and licked both her bottom and top lip, before going in for a brief, yet highly charged kiss.

When she withdrew, Maura's movements sped up and her hips began to roll faster. Pleasuring herself in front of Jane like this was unlocking a new type of pleasure. She felt so sexy. "I'm going to cum, Jane." That was Jane's signal to pull back and watch Maura unravel.

Maura moved her hand to her naked breast and squeezed it—holding it like that. As her breath shortened, she alternated between squeezing it and kneading it roughly up into her body. Jane just watched in complete awe, and gently moved her hand along Maura's stomach.

Maura grunted as the sensation somehow magnified the pleasure building inside of her.

"Fuck. Oh, god. Oh, god." Her hips rose up and her hand stilled, keeping the vibrator pressed against her erect clit. Mostly frozen in pleasure, her hips could only move in tight circles against the buzzing. "Ohhhhh….ahhhh!" She came against the vibrator, and her vision went momentarily black.

The feeling of Jane reaching over her to grab the vibrator began to pull her from her stupor. As she began to regain her vision, Jane pulled her into a sitting position, and lifted her nightgown completely off.

Jane quickly stripped off her own clothes and then maneuvered Maura onto her stomach. She returned to Maura's side and then bent over Maura's shivering body-placing kisses from the base of her hairline down along her spine, to the top of her crack, and then all over each ass cheek. Maura's moans were peppered with giggles as Jane's lips both tickled and aroused her.

"Mmmm…Jane." Jane returned to her knees and reached between Maura's legs where she found copious moisture.

Sliding up and down for a few seconds, she couldn't take her eyes off Maura's little ass rising and falling for her. She pushed into Maura, and rather than remaining slow and sensual, she used a significant amount of her strength to slam in and out of Maura's wanting pussy.

"Yes, Jane." Maura had been shocked by the sudden movements, but the pleasure was well worth it.

"Yes, Jane." It was almost a chant. "Yes. Yes, Jane." Her body, never having fully recovered from her previous orgasm, was already so close to release. "God, Jane. I'm already there."

"Mmmm. Good." Jane hooked her fingers forward and caressed Maura's front wall, giving Maura the final push. Maura's body jerked and then locked down on Jane as she came. Literally stuck in place, Jane simply used her fingers to stroke Maura through her orgasm.

Moments later, Maura's body relaxed around Jane's soaked fingers and her muscles melted. She sunk further into the mattress as pure pleasure transformed into pure exhaustion. When Jane moved back to her side, she pulled Maura into her. Maura snuggled into Jane—practically purring.

"I've never felt anything this perfect." She mumbled into Jane's slightly sweaty chest.

"Me either, Maura." Jane whispered.


End file.
